winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Chatta
Chatta is the Pixie of Gossip and is Flora's bonded pixie. In Season 2, Chatta helped Flora express her feelings to Helia, which resulted to Flora earning her Charmix. Chatta usually translates Piff's baby language. Personality Profile She is very outgoing and always in the know. When she first bonded with Flora, she wanted to know everything about her - if she has a boyfriend, and if he is tall, dark, and handsome. Flora once pointed out that Chatta usually knows everyone's secrets. She is always leading the pixies such as in the episode "A Trap for Fairies". Saying she was the leader not Lockette. It was mentioned in the trailer of PopPiXie she will still be the leader because she is the main character. Chatta and Stella are very much alike in appearance and manner; so much so that Chatta has been mistaken for Stella's pixie, and Amore for Flora's even though she stays with Stella when Flora is busy. Appearance Winx Club She has long, curly bronze-gold pigtails, bangs, and slightly tanned skin with big amber eyes. She wears a lighter green version of Layla's fairy outfit without the sash and a shirt like Icy's civilian shirt. Overall, she resembles Stella in appearance and manner. Her wings are blue. Pop Pixie Transformation Coming soon... Civilian Coming Soon... Picnic Coming Soon... Swimsuit 1 Coming Soon... Swimsuit 2 Coming Soon... Camping Coming Soon... Pajamas Coming Soon... Image:ChattaPPCivilian.jpg|Chatta's Pop Pixie Civilian Outfit Image:ChattaTransform.png|Chatta's Pop Pixie Transformation Outfit ChattaPicnic.PNG|Chatta's Picnic Outfit ChattaSwimsuit.PNG|Chatta's Swimsuit ChattaSwimsuit2.PNG|Chatta's Second Swimsuit ChattaCamp.PNG|Chatta's Camping Outfit ChattaPajamas.PNG|Chatta's Pajamas Winx Club Season 2 Chatta is introduced in this season, along with the other bonded pixies. She bonds with Flora, despite being total opposites. Flora being quiet and shy, and Chatta being talkative. Chatta helps Flora confess her feelings about Helia. Season 3 Coming Soon The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Coming Soon Season 4 Chatta appeared on the fourteenth and second episode, only as minor. Magic Adventure Coming Soon Pop Pixie Personality Profile Chatta is an enthusiastic Pixie who wants to share her joy of life with everyone around her. Lively and curious, Chatta is a dynamic character who is always on the go. She is a determined and naughty Pixie who loves practical jokes. Her chaotic characteristic terrifies her friends so that whenever she invites them over they worry. Powers and Abilities She uses her gift of the gab to convince, confound and even stun you, putting her enemies to flight. Chatta is the queen of gossip: with her power she can get anyone to tell her anything and she uses her chattering to defend herself and attack, but above all the information that she gathers is the best way to get herself out of trouble. Her special power is useful whenever her friends need information. When she goes into action against her enemies she hears them even when they are very far away, a skill which in her everyday life allows her to intercept all sorts of gossip and she is always the first to know the latest news. References Category:Winx Club Category:Pop Pixie Category:Characters Category:Pixies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Flora Category:PopPiXie Character Category:Movies Category:Girls